


there's no hand on the reign

by wshcps (rosegolddan)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, i'm not good at tags sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegolddan/pseuds/wshcps
Summary: The trade deadline is looming and Andre knows that his time in Washington is shaky at best. But his boyfriend, Tom, is eager to distract him from all of that.





	there's no hand on the reign

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right when the deadline passed and was really hesitant to post it. But I hope you enjoy!

It was officially the trade deadline day and Andre had never been more nervous. Not even Game Five of the Finals last year had him feeling like this. This nervousness did not come with the possibility of joy; it only came with fear. The fear of being ripped away from all he knew, away from his friends and his home. This city was the only place he ever knew, his team had become his family, and he didn’t want to have to start all over somewhere else.

He was laying on his couch, constantly checking his phone for a notification from management. Honestly, he didn’t even know if management would warn him or if he would just find out from all of the notifications wishing him well in whatever city they sent him off to. He had heard the horror stories of guys finding out from Twitter that they had been traded, no word coming from management until later. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his hands.

His eyes flew to the screen faster than he thought possible. His heart leaped in his chest but slowed again when he saw the text was from Tom. _What are you up to babe_ , it read.

Andre bit his lip, contemplating his response. He and Tom had been dating since the end of last season, their relationship cementing itself through Andre’s various injuries. Even though Tom had often been traveling with the team while Andre stayed home, he always made an effort to check in and see how he was doing. It had been interesting navigating being teammates and boyfriends simultaneously but they’ve been enjoying every minute of it. He almost didn’t know what to say in response, even though he knew he could be honest.

However, he didn’t have to say anything at all before he got another text. _Nevermind, I’m coming over in 10._ They still lived separately from each other, recognizing that they enjoyed having the alone time without the other person. They would work it out eventually but it seemed to be working for now. They appreciated the alone time when their lives were already so intertwined around their job.

Andre stuffed his phone into his sweatpants pocket and went to put on the coffee maker. He knew that Tom would appreciate it, even if he had had his own cup before arriving. He leaned against the countertop as he waited. He pulled out his phone again, scrolling through social media again. He was so concentrated on reading through an article about his possible trade that he didn’t even hear his front door unlock.

Tom walked up to him and placed his hands on the younger man’s hips. “Hey babe,” he said, pressing a small kiss to Andre’s forehead. Andre smiled. “What are you so interested in?”

“Oh it’s nothing,” Andre said quickly, not wanting Tom to worry about him. He reacted too slowly though when Tom snatched his phone out of his hand. Andre tried to grab it back but Tom thoroughly blocked him from reaching it. He watched as Tom’s eyes scanned the article, his face falling as he realizes what Andre was reading.

“Babe...why are you reading things like this,” Tom asked quietly, Andre’s phone still tightly in his grasp.

“Because it’s still a real possibility, Tom,” he replied, dropping his eyes to the ground. He couldn’t bear to see his boyfriend’s hurt expression for much longer.

Andre felt Tom’s large hand on his face, tilting his face back up to meet the older man’s eyes. Tom looked stern, concentrating on Andre’s expression. The older man sighed deeply. “Alright, I’m gonna take your phone away so you stop dwelling on everything,” he said.

“But-“, Andre started.

“And if there’s any call or message that comes through that requires your attention, I’ll let you have it back. But until that happens, we are going to enjoy our day as much as we can. Okay?”

Andre gave Tom a small smile and then leaned in to give him a small kiss. “Okay, fine. But you have to decide what we do.”

“Deal,” Tom said with a smile, pocketing Andre’s phone. “Now, how about we go and get some food? I’m absolutely starving.”

The two of them proceeded to head down the street to a little brunch place that they tended to frequent on other days off. They both ordered omelets, attempting to stick to their diets as much as they could. They talked about anything but hockey, trying to keep their minds off of everything. Andre talked about how his sister was texting him every day, asking his opinion on her wedding plans. Tom laughed at how Andre described how he didn’t know the difference between two shades of blue.

After they had finished eating, Tom suggested that they go back to Andre’s to watch a movie together. Andre had an incredibly comfortable sectional that they have figured out how to perfectly cuddle on it. Tom detoured to the kitchen with the claim that he was going to grab some beers for them. It wasn’t totally a lie, but he also wanted to quickly check in on the trade news. Nothing significant had happened to their team so he shoved his phone away again and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

Andre was sat on the couch, scrolling through Netflix trying to find a movie. “I know we’ve already seen it, but can we watch Infinity War again?” Andre asked with pleading eyes.

Tom laughed. “Of course babe,” he replied, placing the beers on the coffee table. “I’m happy with whatever you’re happy with.”

“Gross,” he said with a smile. He hit the play button and nudged Tom to get him into a better cuddling position. Tom tucked himself into the corner of the sectional, spreading his legs for Andre to slot into. Andre lay on his side, resting his head on the larger man’s chest and wrapping his arms around his large frame. They settled in comfortably, taking sips from their beers intermittently. Andre felt completely content, not focusing on anything but being with his boyfriend

By the time the film had finished, they both felt so relaxed. Tom had been running his hand through Andre’s hair, playing with the slight curls that were forming there. They felt so comfortable that they didn’t even realize the time until Tom felt a buzz from his pocket.

It was just a text from his mom asking about how he was doing. However, he glanced at the clock and saw that it read _3:09 PM._ Nine minutes since the deadline had passed. Nine minutes had passed and there were no calls from managers or coaches. Tom quickly checked Twitter as well, making sure there was no news surrounding the team. He found absolutely none concerning his boyfriend.

Andre noticed that Tom had gone absolutely still and looked up at him. “Tom? What’s wrong?”

Tom let out a sigh of relief. “Absolutely nothing, baby.”

“Then what’s up? You got really quiet there.”

“You’re staying,” Tom said quietly.

“What?”

“You’re staying, baby. You’re not being taken away from me, not away from all this.”

Andre smiled so incredibly wide. He couldn’t believe it, he had managed to stay here in the city he loved with the people he loved. He surged up to Tom, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

Tom let out a surprised noise but immediately melted into the kiss. He gripped tightly onto Andre’s hips, digging his fingers into the muscle there. Andre groaned at the touch, allowing Tom to slip his tongue into the younger man’s mouth.

Their kisses intensified, becoming more and more desperate. Andre could feel himself starting to harden. He shifted himself up until he was straddling Tom. He let out a whine when Tom shifted to kiss down his neck, nipping at the skin a little bit.

“Tom,” Andre whined. “Tom...please.”

“Please what, baby? What do you want?”

Andre rolled his hips, grinding their clothed cocks together. “God, fuck me, please.”

Tom grinned and manhandled him into a standing position, lifting the smaller man up and carrying him into the bedroom. He practically dumped Andre onto the bed, causing him to shriek in surprise. Tom quickly got to work undressing both of them, stopping to kiss various parts of Andre’s body.

Tom had to take a moment once both of them were naked. The sight of his boyfriend spread out across the bed, his body flushed with arousal, was enough to make Tom absolutely _want_. He tapped Andre’s thigh. “Turn over baby,” he said, his voice rough with arousal.

Andre giggled and did as he was told. He folded his arms under the pillow, resting his head there while he moved onto his knees. In this position, Tom decided that he was even more beautiful than before. He pressed a quick kiss against Andre’s hole, causing the younger man to whine. “Tom, please.”

Tom left him for a second, rummaging around in the bedside table drawer, feeling victorious when he found the lube. Quickly, he uncapped it and applied some to his fingers. He tried to warm it up a little but Andre started to squirm, becoming desperate for Tom’s touch. “Tom, c’mon,” he whined, “Touch me, please.” Tom was unable to resist his boyfriend when he started to get needy.

Slowly, Tom began to open him up. He went from one finger to two quickly, knowing that Andre enjoyed a little bit of a burn. He took more time stretching him, scissoring his fingers and purposefully avoiding his prostate. He added a little bit more of the lube and slid in a third finger. Andre clenched down around the new feeling, keening at the sensation.

“Tom- ah... Tom please,” he whined, pushing back onto Tom’s fingers.

“Please what babe? You want me to fuck you?” He responded, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out.

“Fuck… yes, please. Please fuck me, babe.”

Tom chuckled and removed his fingers, causing Andre to whine at the loss. “Shh baby. I’ll give you what you want.” He grabbed the bottle of lube again, slicking up his cock. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly.

Andre moaned at the feeling, loving how his boyfriend filled him up. He loved the feeling of Tom’s hips pressed flush to his body. Tom stayed still for a little, letting him adjust to the feeling. He pressed his lips to Andre’s spine, leaving little kisses up to the nape of his neck.

Andre wiggled his hips slowly to get Tom to move. “Fuck me, Tom. Please,” he begged. Tom began a steady rhythm, thrusting deeply into Andre with each movement. His fingers dug into Andre’s hips in a way that would definitely leave marks later. Andre was typically pretty quiet during sex but would get louder and louder the closer that he got to the edge.

Tom could hear him starting to make noise, little noises getting punched out of him with each thrust. He slowed his thrusts as he grabbed Andre and pulled him up and back onto him. Andre moaned and threw his head back at the change in angle. Tom placed his left hand at the base of Andre’s neck, not pressing down or grabbing, just keeping him upright with that light hold. With his right hand, he reached down to stroke Andre’s cock. He thrust in shallowly, trying to keep in the same rhythm as his strokes.

“Fuck, baby,” Tom breathed out. “You’re being so good for me, so perfect.” Andre bit his lip, trying not to keen at the praise. “So good,” Tom continued. “You wanna cum, baby?”

“Yes, fuck, please,” Andre responded, sounding absolutely wrecked.

Tom thrust harder, his hand moving faster on Andre’s cock. “Then cum for me, baby.”

Andre cried out, spilling over Tom’s hand. He clenched down on Tom’s cock, sending him over the edge too. Tom bit into the junction between Andre’s neck and shoulders as he came, feeling absolute bliss.

After he came down, he pulled out and gently lowered Andre onto his back. Tom couldn’t help looking at Andre’s hole as it slowly leaked cum. He wiped them off with a tissue as best as he could but still felt gross. “Come on babe, let’s get a shower,” he said, placing a kiss on Andre’s forehead.

“Ugh,” Andre mumbled, “I don’t want to move.”

“You’ll regret it if you don’t,” Tom said, knowing that he would only complain later.

“Fine,” Andre grumbled, pulling himself up out of bed. Tom took over getting the temperature of the water just right when Andre squealed. “Tom!”

He turned around to see Andre looking in the mirror, prodding at the impressive mark that Tom left. Tom let out a laugh, seeing Andre’s concerned face. “Sorry babe,” he said with absolutely no remorse.

“We are going to get so much shit for this,” Andre replied, turning to look at his boyfriend.

“Yeah but now everyone knows that you’re mine and you’re not going anywhere just yet,” he threw back, pressing a kiss against Andre’s lips. Andre hummed in contentment. He couldn’t really complain, he loved it. He was so happy to be here for at least a little while longer; he was happy to be where he called home.

They were both going through the motions of taking a shower when Andre paused. “Can I get my phone back now?” he asked. Tom laughed and kissed Andre deeply, absolutely happy to have him here for good.


End file.
